Cvale
Cvale '''(pronouced SEE-vail) is supposedly the burning animal in the image somehow taken at 1984 called '''cvale.missing. Rather than .png or .jpeg, it is .missing, being one of the only ten in existance with the name. It is apart of the ten legendary ".missing" images, also known as The Viruses. Description People have made rumors on cvale.missing, about where the .missing came from, why the animal (thought to be a sheep) appears to be on fire, and why the animal is called Cvale. Most argue over why it was called .missing, or what differences it had with png or jpeg files. The biggest discovery on cvale.missing is that the name Cvale is actually Czech for "gallop". This somewhat describes the image, however sheep are not known to actually gallop, so the name still remains a mystery. Later on, rumors started that Cvale was some sort of fire sheep breed, and further on people started other rumors that Cvale is real and comes to burn people when they are alone. There is no evidental or factual proof that Cvale is real, and the image was also thought to be a prank pulled by someone who used CG to make the sheep in the image look burred and on fire. The image cvale.missing was first found on an abandoned site and the only worded content in it was "ORJNER BS PINYR", which, if skipped ahead 13 letters, decodes to "BEWARE OF CVALE". Below the message is a small image of the file cvale.missing. In more recent times, people have faked sightings of Cvale, which were sheep painted or bred to be black and CG'ed to appear blurred and burning. At the end of most recorded "sightings", Cvale would pop out of nowhere, set the camera on fire, and the video would turn to a black screen the last few seconds. Image sightings of Cvale do not have the .missing or are nothing close to the real cvale.missing image. Fake reports of Cvale also include people documentaring themselves about what happened when they supposedly saw Cvale, then at the end of the video a sheep would be heard bleating, the camera would catch on fire, the person would scream, and the image would turn to black. Most of these are editted with a real sheep, but is not neccesarily Cvale himself and are just sheep dyed or bred black, and CG'ed to appear catching on fire. Some of the more realistic videos are people who are freaking out when they are documenting themselves, and a sheep (in which is sometimes actually set on fire, never in a building) bleating much louder and in a deeper tone than other videos, and the blurred face of Cvale would appear just before the camera breaks or melts from the heat. Cvale has also been accused of consisting as a virus on the internet, supposedly coming after somebody looks at cvale.missing, speaking in random characters that have no clear meaning, though triple stars are seen a lot (***). If it is a social networking site, then if there is a user profile, it will almost always contain a stream of illegible characters or the triple stars. Other random strings of words like PPPPPP, 3333366999, !!@@@###, and random -s, _s, and +s are common. Some people even say that he speaks through rot13, often saying the same message as on the website cvale.missing origonally came from (ORJNR BS PINYR). Sometimes he says other people's usernames in the following sentence via rot13: "BRING ME THEM THEY CALL _____", in which the blank is where their name goes. Few websites have even stated that after looking at cvale.missing, their websites got taken down "because of an unknown virus", always right after Cvale (sometimes called "Cvale the Spammer") comes and talks in rot13 and meaningless gibberish. Debates over Cvale argue that .missing is supposed to mean that since there is no true file name that could match it, it had to be put in a placeholder file name called .missing. On further investigation, this was proven false, because it was impossible to force a file to have no save destination and it would not move into a .missing picture, but rather simply refuse to save it. Others argue that the person who took the image of Cvale had the camera caught on fire (inspiration to the camera fires in fake video sightings) and ruined the image somehow, and since it was of such low quality and nearly obstructed, it was moved to .missing. This is yet to be proven. One particular argument states that Cvale is a ghost sheep that attacked the person who took the image, and since it was so distorted, it forced the image file to be saved under .missing. However, this was also proven false since photographed images of most highly distorted and dark-aura-generating beings are impossible to photograph in the first place and do not force an image file to be saved under .missing despite the circumstances. This lead to the debate over whether Cvale was apart of a whole different universe, and that that was the reason for being highly distored, or if there was a problem with the camera and uploading the image, so it somehow saved under .missing. This is likely the most reasonable thing that happened, but still is not known to be true. It should be noted that Cvale himself in cvale.missing is black and white, yet the fire is the brightest and reddest part of the image. This lead to the debate whether the person took the picture of Cvale, then died and left his camera behind to be found by someone else whom uploaded it and added the fire with CG or copy-and-paste fire png file. If this were to be true, then half of the picture would be fake. Debating still rages on in public websites, social networks, and other places, including buisnesses who try to sort out the mess. A recent and alarmingly scary discovery shows that when the cvale.missing image is shown to somebody, they are likely to pass out, nauseaus symptoms, or never want to look at the image again. This has been tested during people under attack by famous villians like Scourge, Zonu, ect., whom flee at the sight of cvale.missing. Nobody knows the truth on cvale.missing, and the lack of information lead to fear. We seem to have data...missing. Category:Creepypastas Category:Highly Feared Category:Sheep Variations Category:Mob Variations Category:The Ten Viruses